


Mercy

by dualmode



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Child Neglect, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualmode/pseuds/dualmode
Summary: In the chance of Tim not becoming Robin, he fell into the prey of a family close friend.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I understand well how vulnerable children can become victims of sexual grooming, and how in the end when the realization hit them, it will eventually hurt them and turn their world upside down. 
> 
> Tim, almost unlike Jason, has been vulnerable with all possibility of him rationalizing the grooming as how it is normal for someone who loves him. Young Tim has no one, while Jason still has his mother. Being disconnected as he is from his family and having obscure hobby, Tim has been an easy target for anyone near enough of him.
> 
> That being said, enjoy this fic where I contemplate how Tim felt and live a life as groomed child. If this is not your cup of tea, please just hit the 'back' button.

Just before Tim turned four, he met Maurice Stevenson, best friend of Janet and Jack Drake. Tim, the shy thing that he was, didn’t know what to make of him. He was taller than Dad, with a smile warmer than Mom’s, and had funnier jokes than both of his parents. He also really listened to Tim’s rambling, whatever it was about, as if every word were as important as what his parents said.  
  
By the time Tim celebrated his fourth birthday with Mom, Dad, and Uncle Maurice, he thought he just found his first friend ever.  
  
Having a friend was extremely awesome. Before Uncle Maurice went to Drake Industries with his parents, he would explain what he would be doing that day and what machineries he would develop at DI workshop. Not only that; after dinner, where his parents retire to their living hall, Uncle Maurice would tell Tim everything he asked about in DI. In no time, Tim understood why it was so fun to talk with someone else.  
  
Unfortunately, everything good must come to an end.  
  
With Tim’s birthday gone and done with, Mom and Dad arranged to go back to their works abroad, taking Uncle Maurice with them. Tim was resigned. Surprisingly, before they left, Uncle Maurice said he had a special gift for Tim: going to Haley’s Circus.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t need us to come?” Dad asked for the umpteenth time. Uncle Maurice only laughed and clapped his shoulder.  
  
“I’m sure Jack. You need time to pack with Janet, anyway,” Uncle Maurice answered good naturedly. “This sweetheart won’t bring any trouble, believe me.”  
  
Tim internally preened at the compliment. Externally, he put on his most serious face and tried to give as much conviction as he could. When Mom crouched down to get to his level, Tim stood straighter.  
  
“Promise me to be a good boy for Uncle Maurice?”  
  
Tim nodded even before Mom finished her sentence, “I promise, Mom.”  
  
Mom sighed at his answer and got back up. “You can use the BMW, it’s inconspicuous enough,” she said to Uncle Maurice.  
  
The matching grins in their faces were enough to make Dad and Mom go back to their room. “Come on!” Uncle Maurice said while he offered his hand. Tim took it cheerfully. All the way to the car, Uncle Maurice rubbed the back of Tim’s hand while swinging their joined hands merrily.  
  
On the 30-minutes trip, when asked, Uncle Maurice regaled Tim about what he could see in the circus: the elephants, the tigers, the clowns and magicians, and most importantly in Haley’s, the acrobats. He alternately stroked Tim’s hair back and put his hand on the center console while telling the stories.  
  
Upon arriving, Tim and Uncle Maurice linked their hands back together. They bought the ticket and proceeded to buy some pretzels, a candy floss, and two cups of peanuts for the elephants. Tim, seated on Uncle Maurice’s shoulders, fed the elephants (and giraffes!) with glee. This was turning into one of the best nights he ever knew!  
After the feeding spree, knees still held firmly by Uncle Maurice, Tim looked over to where a mass of people flocked together. “Uncle Maurice,” Tim called and tapped the big hands on his knee, “what’s on there?”  
  
Uncle Maurice turned himself to where Tim pointed. “Why don’t we go there and find out?”  
  
Apparently, it was a photograph session for The Flying Graysons. Children of all ages posed with the acrobats, smiling and giggling while the youngest Grayson played with them to get the best shot. The parents were mingling around each other, giving a chance to their kids to get to know each other too. Tim perked up, gotten even more excited if that was possible.”Uncle, can we get a photo?”  
  
“Oh sweetheart, I think we should pass this one.” Uncle Maurice said sadly. “There are too many people and the gate will open in 15.”  
  
“But—-”  
  
Uncle Maurice took Tim down from his shoulder to carry him in the crook of his arms. With cool, soft hazel eyes, he looked straight to Tim’s eyes and said, “No buts Timothy. You promised to be good, didn’t you?”  
  
Tim deflated. “Yes, Uncle Maurice.”  
  
The smile that Tim received was enough to make him feel better. “Now let’s go find other snacks! Maybe we can get some popcorn for the show.” Tim nodded.  
  
For a while, they were silently walking around the circus ground. When Tim couldn’t hold his curiosity back anymore, he tentatively called, “um, Uncle Maurice?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What are those yellow things on the sticks?”  
  
“Did you mean corn dogs, sweetheart?” Uncle Maurice clarified and walked toward the corn dogs stand. Tim nodded eagerly. “Do you want some?”  
  
Tim was torn. Fried foods were prohibited for him as long as he could remember. “But Mom said—”  
  
Uncle Maurice chuckled. “How about we make this little secret between us?” Uncle Maurice persuaded. Before Tim could reply, Uncle Maurice had opened his wallet and asked for two corn dogs.  
  
Aside from those corn dogs, which Uncle Maurice held in one hand, they got an extra large popcorn which Tim hugged in Uncle Maurice’s carry. Walking along the pebbled road heading to the tent, Uncle Maurice fed one of the corn dogs slowly to Tim.  
  
Tim finished his first corn dog (ever!) when the opening sequence ended. Clapping animatedly, Tim felt so warm being side-hugged and watching animals and people alike doing incredible things. It helped that Uncle Maurice was still willing to touch Tim even if he felt messy eating the popcorn and the second corn dog with his bare hand.  
  
When the stage lights illuminated The Flying Graysons on their perch a long, long way up, Tim squealed. “Look, Uncle Maurice, look!” Tim excitedly pointed to them. There’s something so captivating of the family; from the bedazzling smiles, to the matching colorful costume. Tim couldn’t help but watch them in enrapture while they swung from one flying trapeze to next, doing somersaults at the end of their swings.  
  
Things happened so fast then. One moment, the two older Graysons swung into one another, meeting in the middle and swinging under one flying trapeze; and the next, Tim saw blood splattered on the ground after a sickening crunch resounded around the tent.  
  
Belatedly, Uncle Maurice tried to cover Tim’s eyes with his body, but the image of two acrobats dead on the ground had been imprinted behind his eyelids. “Oh my god, this is horrible, I’m sorry Tim, so sorry,” Uncle Maurice said in the chaos that ensued. From afar, Tim could feel Uncle Maurice started to carry his shocked, pliant body away from their seat into the car.  
  
Tim vomited in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the Drake Mansion.

Uncle Maurice wasn’t sitting at the breakfast table the next morning. Tim had been feeling unwell since last night with a stomach ache, and upon finding this, he felt even more miserable. Not eating breakfast with his parents was normal, but ever since Uncle Maurice came, he and Tim had been eating breakfast together. Other than Tim, there were only housekeepers bustling around the room to clean and help, if needed.

Tim nibbled at his toast distractedly, thought scattered around what he did wrong to make Uncle Maurice avoid Tim. Was it how Tim vomited beside the BMW? Or did The Flying Graysons accident make Uncle Maurice feel uncomfortable around Tim? Maybe Tim was too messy for Uncle Maurice yesterday, getting sugar and oil all over his clothes. Tim clenched his eyes shut when nausea threatened the small bites he managed. 

When Mom’s voice carried over to the breakfast room faintly he still perked up. “... think that Timothy is big enough, Reese.”

“But he looked out of sorts, Jan,” Uncle Maurice responded, followed with the click-click-click of Mom’s heels. “DI can be handled via teleconference, anyway.”

Tim turned his head when they arrived at the breakfast room. “Good morning, Mom, Uncle Maurice.”

“Timothy,” Mom greeted and took a seat in front of Tim, while Uncle Maurice took the seat beside him. 

Mom dismissed the maids while Uncle Maurice asked Tim how he was doing. “I am fine, thank you Uncle Maurice.” Tim tried to look convincing, but something must show on his face because Uncle Maurice chided him softly.

“You don’t need to lie, sweetheart. Your mom and I have been talking about what happened last night,” Uncle Maurice said, eyes soft. “It’s only normal if you feel uncomfortable.” 

The gentle quality of Uncle Maurice’s voice soothed Tim, and he relaxed his stiff pose a bit. When the nausea rolling around his stomach reminded Tim of its existence, he guessed that maybe he didn’t have to be so formal. “Well,” Tim started to mumble, “it’s just—”

“Timothy,” Mom chastised him immediately. “A big boy speaks clearly.”

“Yes, Mom,” Tim answered, all of the ease he felt a moment ago gone. “I’m sorry. I just have an upset stomach.”

Mom turned to Uncle Maurice. “He insisted on buying some greasy food, didn’t he?”

“Oh, no he didn’t, Jan,” Uncle Maurice reassured. “He only asked for cotton candy and some pretzels. I buy him popcorn, though.”

“Well, just tell me if he got difficult. Your stay here wasn’t for babysitting him, anyway.”

“Yeah, but spending time with Tim has been more enjoyable than overseeing DI boards and machinists,” Uncle Maurice said while ruffling Tim’s combed hair. “You enjoyed it too, didn’t you, sweetheart?”

Tim softly smiled and nodded. “Of course, Uncle Maurice.”

Long big arms hugged Tim to Uncle Maurice’s side and Tim hugged back using his clean hand. “Tim has been a great company and such a big boy during my stay. It will do good for DI  _ and _ Tim if I were to remain here while you and Jack supervise DI work in Malaysia.” 

Mom leaned back on her seat, looking doubtful. “I still remember when you ditch our study group to play with your nieces, you know.”

Uncle Maurice laughed. “Oh my god, you never forgive me for that. It’s different now, though, DI can get more benefit when its CBO and dear heir come to Gotham galas.”

Mom still didn’t look particularly sure of Uncle Maurice, but Tim could see the resignation in her body. Before she could say anything, Dad came into the room, coffee and newspaper in hand. “What Gotham galas, Reese?”

Tim wanted to greet him but Uncle Maurice answered first. “Just me and your baby boy going to some of them while you and Jan in Malaysia, Jack.” Uncle Maurice winked at Tim who smiled back. 

“That’s a good idea,” Dad responded after pecking Mom’s cheek. “Tim has only gone to…. What, just two galas, right Jan?”

“Three if you count Olive Crawford’s birthday.” 

“Two and a half, then.” Dad conceded and took a seat beside Mom. “He needs to learn how to behave and network on such occasions.”

“Okay, and what about Reese’s work on our Malaysian subsidiaries?” Mom asked archly at Dad.

“Hey, I’m not that incompetent,” Uncle Maurice defended himself. “And there’s still Zoom and Meet.”

“That’s a fair point, Jan,” Dad cajoled. “It’s just Malaysia anyway—you’re going to join us in Thailand, right Reese?”

“‘Course I am.” Uncle Maurice let Tim go to take his phone out. Tim instantly misses the touch. “Relax, Janet, despite my past ‘misbehaviour,’ I still know what to teach Tim.”

Mom didn’t relax, per se, but Tim could see she was backing down. “Alright, we’ll meet in Bangkok then.”

When the three adults proceeded to discuss more about their travel plans, Tim tuned out the conversation. He couldn’t believe his luck. Uncle Maurice was staying longer! Tim could spend more time with his first friend! Oh, oh, maybe they could even become  _ best friends _ just like those stories! This turn of events was so exciting Tim felt immediately better about his stomach pain. There’s also a possibility that Uncle Maurice would see to his stomach ache, which meant Tim didn’t need to ask Mrs. Mac for help.

Tim snapped back to attention as Dad said, “I feel sorry for you to see something so screwed up.”

Uncle Maurice shrugged. “Yeah well, at least I got to see the big bad Batman out of it. I didn’t really see the body, anyway.”

Belatedly, Tim realized that Dad and Uncle Maurice were talking about what happened last night at the circus. He could see the image of Haley’s Circus gates in the newspaper Dad was holding. The fact that Batman had showed up and the news covered that incident made Tim curious. He must ask Uncle Maurice about what happened last night.

“Still a horrible experience, if you ask me.” Dad put the newspaper beside Tim’s untouched glass of milk and got up. “Anyway, I’m gonna get ready for the flight.”

Tim watched Mom rose from her seat too and walked away from the breakfast room silently, eyes on the phone she was reading. The maids stepped inside after the click-click-click of Mom’s heels went inaudible and started to cater for Uncle Maurice. Tim watched him silently, waiting for him to finish speaking with Mrs. Mac.

“Uncle?” Tim hesitantly called. 

Uncle Maurice promptly answered, “yes, sweetheart?” With kind eyes and kinder hands he took Tim to his lap. Tim didn’t know how a bad morning could become such a great one.

Eyes to eyes, Tim made certain what he hoped was true.“Are you really staying?”

Tim’s tentative expectation bloomed with Uncle Maurice’s smile. “Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and the comments!


End file.
